TUFF Gremlins
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: Kezwick finds a mogwai named Bandit. He accidently gets wet and spawns more mogwai. They trick Kezwick into thinking it's not midnight yet by stopping his clock to eat after midnight and turn into gremlins. The gremlins start to destroy the town. Two of the gremlins are actually nice and mischievious who both never knows what they're doing. It's up to T.U.F.F. to stop the gremlins.
1. Chapter 1: Mogwai meets TUFF

This is a crossover of T.U.F.F. Puppy and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Ooh! I'm sooooo EXCITED!

On a nice summer day, there was a little creature hiding behind a trashcan behind T.U.F.F. HQ. Kezwick was outside throwing something away and he spotted a little cute black and white creature. He named him Bandit because he looks like a little bandit. He took Bandit to the lab to run some tests on him the way he tested Dudley in Purrfect Partners. The other agents came in and saw the mogwai.

The Chief: Kezwick, what is that little fluffy thing?

Kitty: Yeah, he looks so cute!

Dudley: And cool!

Kezwick: He's a M-Ma-Mogwai.

Bandit: (in mogwai talk) mogwai.

Chief: A mogwai? Great. Another mouth to not feed. How are we going take care of a mogwai?

Kezwick: I analyzed him and you have to follow three important r-ra-rules. First, don't expose them to sunlight, it kills them, Second, don't let them get w-wa-wa-wet, give them a bath, or give them any to drink. The th-tha-third one is to never EVER feed them after m-ma-midnight.

Dudley: Okay, can I keep him?

Kitty: No, he's got to stay here. A mogwai is alot of responsibility.

Chief: Who's gonna keep him?

Kitty: Maybe Kezwick should keep him. He found the little guy.

Chief: Okay.

Did you like it? I know it's short. In the next chapter, Bandit accidently gets spilled in water! Please review. Flames will NOT be accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: More Mowai!

That night, Kezwick fed Bandit before midnight came and the two went to sleep. They woke up and had breakfast in the started singing and Kezwick adored him. When they went to T.U.F.F. to start the day, Bandit wanted a snack, so he walked towards the vending maching and got a bag of chips. He then went on a break along with Kezwuck and the other agents. Soon, Dudley came in with while Bandit was sitting on the table and singing while everyone admired him...except for agent jumbo. She thought he was a rat.

Agent Jumbo: Eeeeek! A mouse! *throws water on Bandit and runs off*

Bandit: Aaah! *on the ground screaming in pain*

Kitty: What's wrong with the little guy?

Kezwick: He's m-ma-multiplying. It's like having a baby which is **_alot_ **of pain. This is b-ba-ba-bad!

Dudley: What's so bad about more Mogwai? This is so cool!

Bandit: *moaning from the pain*

Banit finally spawns five more Mogwai and the agents are sitting there in confusion. Two of the Mogwai are Black and white, the other two were cream colored like Kezwick's fur, and the other one was black and ruby brown. A black and ruby Mogwai with a mowhawk was named Egypt, the black and white one with a black tuft is Jupiter, the one with the white tuft was a crazy one named Coocoobird, the cream colored one was named Kezwick, and the last creamed colored one was named Rocko. (A/N: The mogwai was named after Kezwick because of his hair style and fur color and Mowhawk, who was a reborn stripe, is reborn as Egypt. The crazy mogwai was named Coocoobird because of his CRAZINESS! Jupiter's named after a planet and Rocko was named after the guy on Rocko's modern life.) Poor Bandit looked so sad!

Kitty: Aww. What's wrong, Bandit?

Bandit: *shakes his head slowly in sadness*

Kezwick: That's what happens when they get w-wa-wet.

Dudley: Cool! Now can I have one? *reaching to pet Egypt*

Egypt: *growls and tries to bite* (A/N: Like stripe.)

Dudley: Ah!

Chief: No, Agent Puppy.

Dudley: Awwwww!

Later, Kezwick takes all the Mogwai home and feeds them before midnight. While Kezwick and Bandit were asleep, the five new mogwai snuck into the kitchen and ate after midnight! They formed cocoons.

That's the end of chapter 2. In the next chapter, the Mogwai will hatch as Gremlins and accidently get wet while Egypt is torturing Bandit **_and _Kezwick! **(A/N: Poor Kezwick!)


End file.
